


Meet Me After Class

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caryl oneshot. Prompt from the lovely HaloHunter89 and BluIcy. Daryl/Carol Rated M. I own nothing from The Walking Dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

...

Daryl pounded another nail into the beam he was straddling, his arms dripping sweat in the humid Georgia heat. He was little more than halfway through the workday, but he was already exhausted. The heat combined with the humidity took a lot out of him. Grabbing a couple of nails from his toolbelt, he placed the tips of them into his mouth for easier access while he hammered away. He paused in the act as he felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg where it was nestled in his pants pocket.

Sighing, he moved the nails from his mouth and wrestled his phone from his pocket, squinting to see the number in the bright sunlight. It wasn't a number he recognized, but he answered anyway, grateful for the small break.

"'Lo?"

There was a long sigh and then, "It's me."

Daryl frowned at hearing his nephew's voice. He double checked his watch and saw that he still had an hour or so before he was supposed to pick him up from school. That could only mean one thing - something must be wrong.

He swung his legs over the beam and made his way across the wooden structure, heading down the ladder and away from the noise of the others working around him. "What's goin' on Jake?"

He could hear his nephew grumbling and someone's voice in the background that sounded female. He wiped at his forehead, really not feeling like dealing with this today. Jake was staying with him while Merle was away on a construction gig, not for the first time and most likely not the last either. It wasn't that he minded his nephew staying with him, hell he loved the kid, but Daryl missed the quiet of having his place to himself. He tried to help out Merle whenever he could though, because his brother was doing it all on his own. Jake's mother, some bitch of a woman that Merle had once had sex with had simply dropped him off to Merle seven years ago when Jake had been just a baby. They hadn't heard from her since, but Daryl figured that was probably a good thing. Any woman that could just abandon her kid like that wasn't much of a woman in his book.

"My teacher wants you to come up an' talk to her," Jake grumbled.

Daryl bit back a sigh. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but it was the first time this year as far as he knew. Merle was doing the best that he could with Jake, but Daryl could see that even his brother was struggling with it.

"Why?"

More grumbling. "Can you just be here at three? She's the last room on the left."

"Ya know yer Dad ain't gon' be too happy 'bout this Jake," Daryl said.

"Can we not tell him? He's gonna be mad, but I didn't mean to get in trouble!"

Daryl rubbed a finger over his temple, massaging the skin firmly, "Tell yer teacher, I'll see her at three." He closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Grabbing his bottle of water he finished it off, tossing it in the trash before bending to pick up a heavy beam. The wood scratched his shoulder as he maneuvered it into position and he vaguely thought about grabbing a pair of gloves, but ultimately decided this was easier. He glanced once more at his watch and then went back to work. If he was going to cut his work day short to go to the school, then he needed to get all he could done while he had the chance.

...

Carol looked over at her student and then back to the clock on her wall again. It was ten minutes after the time that she had asked Jake to tell his dad to be here. She had heard stories about Merle Dixon from the other teachers, but she hadn't ever met the man herself. The other teachers had all warned her about Jake and his tendency for using colorful words in class. According to them, Merle Dixon was the master at colorful language so Carol could only imagine how this meeting was going to go down. The fact that he was already late was not sitting well with her at all. She was a firm believer of being on time, something that kind of stuck with her as a teacher.

She was seriously starting to have her doubts as to whether or not this man was even going to show when a man strode past her door, muttering to himself. He paused when he saw her and then he backtracked, glancing through the doorway. She saw Jake sit up straighter, his eyes shifting to the floor. Carol stood, smoothing her skirt as she watched the man enter the room.

He was dirty, covered in something that resembled sawdust and sweat. She swept her eyes up the length of him, taking note of his dirty boots, ripped jeans, and sleeveless shirt. When her eyes came to rest on his face, she widened them in surprise and then confusion. This man wasn't Merle Dixon. No, she remembered this man...wouldn't ever forget his face, not when she had spent so much time fantasizing about him. He had one of those faces that one didn't easily forget, with piercing baby blue eyes to match.

He paused when he saw her and she saw the recognition flash through his eyes. Every inch of those baby blues traced over her outfit and she felt the resounding heat spread through her body, her skin becoming flush with warmth. She watched as he kicked at Jake's foot that rested under the desk, frowning at the kid before turning back to her.

"Carol," His voice flowed through her like warm butter, his Southern drawl coating her skin. "Didn't expect ta see you here."

She smiled at him and remembering her place, she held out her hand in a very professional manner, "Daryl. It's nice to see you again."

He stared at her hand for several seconds before taking it in his, his rough fingers covering her skin. He held her hand a moment longer than necessary, the contact sparking something deep inside of her.

"I'm takin' care o' Jake while Merle's outta town," Daryl explained.

Carol frowned. She still wasn't putting two and two together. "Are you two related?"

Daryl smirked at Jake who was watching them with an expression of boredom, "Yeah. He's my nephew. Merle's my brother. Thought you knew that."

Carol shook her head, but thinking about it now it made sense. She hadn't ever connected the last name with Daryl. Then again, she hadn't ever met the elder Dixon, only having ever heard about him from the others. She could see a slight resemblance between Daryl and Jake now that she was studying the two of them together though.

"Daryl, I got practice," Jake huffed, looking at the clock over his shoulder.

Carol opened her mouth to tell him that he would be missing it, but Daryl spoke before she could, snapping his fingers at the boy.

"Well what'cha waitin' on then? Get ya ass out there. Stay put 'til I come an' get ya. No funny shit either."

"Yessir," Jake replied.

He brightened instantly, racing out of the door before Carol could voice an argument over the matter. She frowned, struggling to find the words she needed to say. Daryl distracted her by sliding on top of one of the desks, his long legs swinging as he stared at her.

Carol ran her fingers over the papers on her desk, gathering her thoughts together. His stare was a little unnerving and her fingers fluttered over her throat in a nervous gesture. She felt like she was in high school all over again, lusting after him much as she had done then. He had always been unreachable in her eyes though, always straying away from everyone else, leaving as soon as the last bell had rung. Their senior year of high school things had suddenly changed though. Daryl had begun flirting with her, turning his attentions to her. Carol had been overwhelmed by it, so nervous that all she could do was stammer out a few words before she would grow red in the face and run away in embarrassment.

When Daryl reached out suddenly, Carol nearly jumped, watching as he snaked his hand towards the jar of candy that she kept on her desk. Without thinking, she reached out and slapped his hand. He raised his brows in mild surprise, smirking at her as she slowly withdrew her hand, completely mortified. She had slapped his hand like he was nothing more than a child. This was not going at all like it should. She ran a hand over her face. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

He slid off of the desk at the same moment that she stood, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen free of her low maintenance bun. He still had that same smirk on his face as he faced her across the desk and she opened her mouth, fully intending to apologize for her actions.

"So what was it that ya needed me here for Carol?" He drawled, his voice dropping several octaves as he began to move around the desk.

Her apology died in her throat as she watched him, her heartbeat quickening as he drew closer. There was a brief flash of something in his eyes, something that drew her in when she knew she should have stayed away. It was something dark...something dangerous and it had her backing in the opposite direction as he kept up his advances. He seemed oblivious to her discomfort and for some reason that only added to the appeal.

She yelped as her foot encountered the trash can by her desk. She had totally forgotten about it and she stumbled backwards knowing that she was about to fall. Except she didn't fall.

Strong fingers wrapped around her arm, pulling her back upright before she hit the hard floor beneath her. She could only lick her lips as his scent invaded her senses. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of fresh lumber and primitive male combined with the underlying smell of sweat. It was strangely arousing, especially with the way his shirt clung to his body, accentuating a promising display of rock hard abs underneath.

When her back hit the chalkboard, she was momentarily perplexed, not having even realized that her feet had still been moving. His eyes searched hers with amusement as he reached inside of her candy jar, plucking out the sucker he had originally went for. Pulling off the plastic, he stuck the candy into his mouth as he headed for her, but this time she had no where else to go.

Daryl planted one palm against the chalkboard, leaning towards her as he played with the stick that hung between his lips. Her lips parted as she stared at him. She was breathing heavily, but she didn't know how to stop it...it had gone too far now.

He pulled the sucker from his mouth with a pop as his eyes fell upon her lips. He traced the redness across her lips, the candy still wet from his mouth as he coated her with its sticky sweetness. He ran it across her skin several times before putting it back into his mouth and biting off the tip, tossing the stick somewhere over his shoulder. He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her flush against him as he slid his hands up her back to cup her slender neck. Without a word he held her steady as he ran his tongue across her lips, licking up the sticky trail he had just created.

He let his mouth linger next to her ear and whispered, "You taste sweet."

She moaned, unable to help herself and he laughed silently, his warm breath fanning her lips as he moved in to steal his first kiss. She squeezed her thighs together in an effort to stop the wetness that flooded her lacy panties, the one thing about her that wasn't professional. Swirling his tongue around her mouth, she jerked in surprise when he passed the hard candy into her mouth. She pulled back, her teeth crushing the hardness into bits before she swallowed it, letting out a shiver as she did so.

His eyes scorched her skin as she slipped past him, trying to maintain her composure. They were in public...inside of a classroom and she was acting like a horny teenager. Only she didn't make it very far. Daryl turned, following her with his predatory gaze. She only managed to back herself against her desk again and he stopped so close that she was in no better shape than before.

"It's...uh, kind of late. They'll be locking the building soon. I can just reschedule this and talk to Mr. Dixon when he comes back to town," Carol said softly.

Daryl glanced toward the hallway, his eyes dark and slightly amused, "Too late. They already locked it behind me," he murmured. He wedged one leg between her thighs, spreading them apart so that she felt the cool breeze up her skirt as it rose higher on her legs. His fingers skimmed her bare skin, the tips brushing just under the hem of her skirt and making her breath catch. "Besides, I _am_ Mr. Dixon."

His fingers gripped the backs of her thighs and he lifted her onto the edge of the desk, several items falling onto the floor behind her. She scooted back, working her skirt back down her legs as she did so.

"Why are you always runnin' from me?" He asked.

Carol glanced at him in surprise. "I'm not. Wha- What do you mean?"

His hands jerked her closer to the edge of the desk, her efforts at pulling her skirt back down a lost cause. "I'm clearly tryin' to come onto you here an' you keep runnin' away from me. Why?" His finger danced around the buttons of her shirt against her collarbone. "This outfit makes me want to bend you over this desk an' fuck you. Can I fuck you Carol?"

Carol stared down at his finger that still toyed with her shirt and she nodded, " _Yes_." _God, she wanted it so bad._

She met his gaze as his finger hooked against her buttons, popping them free one by one. With each pop of a button her heart began to beat faster, the ache between her thighs growing into a throb. With her shirt gaping open he let his eyes linger over her lacy bra appreciatively. He moved to her hair, his fingers fumbling with the pins that held it in place before he finally freed it, running his fingers through the crimped locks so that it flowed over her shoulders.

"Fuckin' beautiful," he murmured. "Tell me how bad you want this...tell me you haven't wanted this for _years_."

"Oh God," she panted.

When his fingers brushed against the material of her panties, she whimpered, her fingers curling into his damp shirt. She closed her eyes as his mouth connected with her neck and she tipped her head back to give him better access. His thumbs skimmed over her nipples, igniting a fire through her even through the thin material of her bra. She bit her lip, her mind spinning out of control.

"That shit right there," he growled. "God that does somethin' to me."

She blushed and her fingers edged underneath his shirt to graze his bare skin. His stomach jumped at her touch, but he didn't pull away. Instead he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, his upper half rolling in such a sensual way that her mouth went completely dry. He tossed the shirt over his head and then swept his arm across her desk, sending a tidal wave of objects crashing to the floor.

Carol gasped, sure that someone would hear them by now, but not being able to bring herself to care. He covered her mouth with his own once more, his lips almost bruising as they claimed her in a kiss that seared her very soul. He lifted the edge of her bra and captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking the taut bud between his teeth with a calm precision that left her dizzy.

"Please," she panted as she buried her face into his neck.

Daryl slipped one finger inside of her and she made a noise deep inside of her throat as he eased her back onto the desk. She lay flat as he worked her, his muscles gleaming under the bright lights of the classroom. He kept one palm flat on her stomach, applying gentle pressure as he hooked his finger just right, working her G Spot like they had been doing this forever. He bent his head and rained open-mouthed kisses over the inside of her thighs, suckling in several places that she was sure would be marked later. Her hips began to lift of their own accord and he slid his other hand down so that both hands were working her, taking her to places she hadn't ever traveled. He moved his mouth to her hip and bit down gently onto her skin.

She couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips as her orgasm blew through her and he smiled triumphantly even as his fingers moved to his zipper. Carol rose up, bracing herself on her elbows as he withdrew his cock, sliding one hand over the hard flesh. She drank him in hungrily, committing every inch of him to memory, even down to the light smattering of hair that grazed his navel.

Hooking his arms underneath her thighs, he pulled her down to him, the tip of him nudging against her entrance. She fell back onto the wooden desk, her arms failing to support her as he entered her, slowly at first, seating himself deep inside of her before beginning to move.

"Wrap yer legs around me," he ordered as he thrust inside of her.

Carol complied, scooting closer until she was sure she would fall off. Daryl braced his hands against the desk on either side of her, his forearms twisting as his fingers bit into the dark wood surface. He thrust into her over and over, filling her completely, sweat dripping down his face with his efforts. She ran her hands up and down his arms that gripped the desk so tightly, reveling in the feel of his veins so pronounced against his skin. His eyes were closed, but at her touch he opened them, locking them onto her own stark blues.

"No more runnin'," He whispered as her body began to tremble. "You're mine now."

Her orgasm burst through her, a colossal shock to her system and she cried out his name as her body shook. Somewhere in the midst of her aftershocks he found his own release, calling out her name as her body was trying to recuperate from the effects of her mind-blowing orgasm.

" _Carol_ ," His voice was louder this time and she snapped to attention, blinking her eyes.

Daryl was still sitting on the desk in front of her, the stick of the sucker that he had apparently decided was fair game hanging from between his lips. She had a moment of confusion, her hands traveling to her clothing that was still intact, her buttons no longer missing, and her hair that was still held upright in its neat little bun.

"Ya alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

She swallowed, realizing that she had just had a very _vivid_ fantasy about this man sitting in front of her. One that had started with that very piece of candy he currently had his lips wrapped around. It was in that moment that she realized just how wet her panties were, but her body was still on the edge, every sexual nerve strung tight as the visions raced through her again.

Daryl stood, frowning at her, and she realized that she hadn't responded to him at all.

"I- I'm fine," she said quickly. "I...Maybe we should just do this meeting some other time." _Some other time when she wasn't envisioning ripping all of his clothing off and sinking down onto his hard cock-_

"Alright," he shrugged. "Merle should be home this weekend."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" She blurted, feeling her heart nearly seize up in her chest at her bluntness.

He raised his brows in surprise and then he nodded, biting off the head of the sucker. She watched, her gaze transfixed on him as he threw the stick into the trash can and bit the candy into pieces inside of his mouth. He walked closer to her and leaned against the corner of her desk with one hand, the very hand that had just fingered her to oblivion in her fantasy.

"Yeah, sounds good. How 'bout Saturday? Seven?" He asked.

"How about Friday?" Carol squeaked. She didn't think she would make it the whole three days until Saturday. She very well might spontaneously combust the moment that he left the room.

He smiled, "Friday's good."

She nodded, searching her desk for a pen and paper, "Let me give you my address."

His hand closed over hers, stopping her movements and he shook his head, "No need. I know where ya live."

She felt her face flush again, nothing new as it was apparently going to stay this shade all afternoon long. She cleared her throat, "Okay."

He leaned in, his breath warm as he kissed her gently, just a light touch of his lips against her own and she sighed with pleasure. He was halfway to the door when she opened her eyes again to see him pause in the doorway.

"See ya Friday," his voice promised.

Carol rubbed her thighs together and nodded as he left the room, still as silent as ever. Releasing a soft moan, she let her forehead hit her desk.

Friday was _so_ far away.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_"Can I fuck you Carol?"_

Carol moaned, her head thrashing from side to side even as her hips arched into the air of their own accord. _God, yes. Please. Please fuck me._ He slid his hand between her thighs, his fingers sliding straight into wet heat. She released a moan as he found her clit, rubbing it back and forth until she was writhing with wild abandon. His eyes were boring into hers, demanding that she look at him. Not like she could resist him anyway...she couldn't tear her eyes from him even if she wanted. He was the essence of every bad boy fantasy she had ever indulged in.

She was close...teetering on the edge already and he hadn't done more than tease her with his skilled fingers. God, she was so wet. She stretched her body taut, opening her legs wider, welcoming him for whatever he wanted to do to her.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing had her gasping in shock and his fingers slipping away from her. She reached out for him, but when she opened her eyes he wasn't there. Blinking in confusion, Carol realized that her own fingers had slipped inside of her panties and she had been fingering herself while dreaming of Daryl Dixon. _Again._ This was getting out of hand.

Removing her fingers, she wiped them on a tissue and snatched up her phone which had started on its second round of ringing. Glancing at the screen, she sighed and made a mental note to put Glenn on her 'hit list'.

"This better be good," she murmured sleepily.

"My God. It took you long enough. Where the hell are you? I thought we were meeting for breakfast?" Glenn asked.

Carol sat up in the bed, suddenly remembering their breakfast date. She had forgotten all about her best friend. Guiltily, she fumbled for some sort of excuse besides, ' _I was too caught up in a sex dream with the man of my fantasies to remember our date.'_

"Uh-" she searched her brain for a worthy excuse, but she had yet to have coffee and in all honesty, her ability to lie was severely lacking.

Glenn sighed, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Give me twenty minutes, tops," she said as she flew out of bed.

There was another sigh, more dramatic this time, "Fine."

"I promise. Twenty minutes. I'll make it up to you. Order my usual for me."

"Okay. Twenty minutes. But you're buying," Glenn replied.

"You got it," Carol replied before hanging up. She scrambled out of bed, doing her best to ignore the ache between her legs that seemed to be constant since her meeting with Daryl. She was trying to ignore the fact that today was Friday, but it wasn't an easy task. Releasing a frustrated groan, she proceeded to shower and dress to meet Glenn.

...

"You're late," Glenn said as she slid into the booth opposite him.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the mug of coffee that was waiting on her, "Stop. Only by five minutes. There was traffic," she responded.

He studied her and she shifted around in the booth. She knew why Glenn was staring at her. Instead of her usual bun and pencil skirt, she had opted for a black dress that hugged her curves and left her hair down to skim her shoulders. She was a little self-conscious about the move and he wasn't helping matters by eyeballing her like he was.

"Stop looking at me like that," she muttered.

He raised a brow, "Did you get laid? Something's different."

The waitress appeared, saving her from an immediate reply and she smiled at the woman in thanks as their plates were set before them. She picked up her fork, but saw that Glenn was still staring at her awaiting her response and she knew that he wouldn't give up.

"I have a date tonight."

Glenn's eyes widened and he leaned forward, food completely forgotten. She smiled. He was such a glutton for gossip, but she loved him dearly. They had been friends for as long as she could remember and he also worked at the school, but he taught art for the kids, something he was really good at. He had quite the eye for fashion and all things art.

"You slut!" He teased with a flashy smile. "Tell me more."

Carol laughed around the rim of her mug, her thoughts drifting to her upcoming date. Oh, how she wished she could urge time to move faster, to flash forward to seven PM.

"Well his name is-"

"No, no, no," Glenn waved a hand in the air, cutting her off. "I don't need to know all that. What does his _body_ look like?"

Carol smirked at him around a mouthful of food, her blush being a dead giveaway. Glenn smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Oh honey...we're gonna make you look _hot_."

...

Carol took one last look in the mirror, unsure about this outfit, but Glenn had insisted, hovering over her while he poked and prodded. Finally, she had looked at the clock and ushered him out, not wanting him around when Daryl arrived. She wanted that moment all to herself and she had waited dearly for it. She had barely been able to make it through the day, nearly running over several people in her haste to leave the building when school let out.

Now all she had to do was wait and the final countdown was killing her. The longer she sat and waited, the longer she had to worry over little things. She worried if she had overdressed, if she was coming on too strong, and even if she looked sexy enough. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't erase her thoughts.

She never expected the motorcycle that pulled up at the curb. Hovering near the window, she watched with a dry mouth as Daryl lifted his leg over the bike and ran a hand through his hair. He had on black jeans paired with a simple white t-shirt and boots. She felt a flash of disappointment that the shirt wasn't sleeveless, but her disappointment was short-lived as she watched how the white shirt hugged him tightly while he sauntered in her direction.

_She was definitely overdressed. She needed to change._

Frantically, she started for her bedroom, wondering if she could change really fast when he knocked on the door, stopping her in her tracks. Gnawing her lip, she smoothed down the short skirt...much shorter than her usual length, and opened the door.

He gave her a small smile and she felt her insides liquify into nothing. Lost in her fantasy again, she let her eyes roam him hungrily, eating up every inch of flesh and muscular legs.

"Ya ready?" He asked, breaking her thoughts.

She glanced back at her room and then at the bike. She had on a short skirt. There was no way she could ride on that bike in this...not and be able to wrap her legs around him anyway.

"I was just going to change if you want to step in a minute," she said.

He frowned, his eyes running the length of her, "What's wrong with what ya got on?"

"Well, nothing really. I just...I didn't know we would be riding a motorcycle."

"Ya look good ta me. Come on, it'll be fine," he coaxed, holding out a hand to her.

She blew out a breath and nodded, grabbing her house key to lock the door before taking his offered hand. It was warm and rough against hers, the skin bearing all the signs of a hard working man who used his hands a lot. He led her out to the bike and straddled it, switching the engine on so that it roared to life.

He stood up and nodded to her, "Don't worry. We can go slow," he said.

Carol whimpered silently. Slow. Slow was definitely _not_ what she had in mind right now. No, she was envisioning something much more fast-paced...something involving the both of them and a private place where he could drive into her.

And as she straddled the bike, sliding into place snugly against him as he sat back down, barely an inch separating her panties from his ass, she knew it. She was going to hell and she was looking forward to it.

...

Dinner passed by in a blur, both of them having their own share of nervous moments and awkward silences. The place he took her to was nowhere that she would have ever dared stop by herself, judging it from its outside appearance, but the food had been just about the best she had eaten in a long time.

They talked a little bit, with him telling her about his brother having gotten home that morning and how he hadn't yet mentioned to Merle about Jake getting into trouble. He guessed that the reason the boy had gotten in trouble had been for foul language and he had been right.

Daryl was nothing like her fantasy had been, but she wasn't disappointed. He was charming in an awkwardly endearing sort of way. Carol felt like she could relax with him and she began to enjoy herself more and more as the time passed. When they were both done eating, she wasn't surprised to find that she didn't want the date to be over just yet. It had been far too long for her and it felt too good to let her hair down a little bit in this way.

"Ya tired?" He asked her, his voice warm and caressing.

She shook her head, "Not at all. You?"

He repeated her gesture and they both smiled. Leaning forward, he pulled out some money to cover the check and then glanced at her.

"Feel up ta another stop?"

She nodded, pleased that the date would be continuing even if for just a little longer. She followed him from the table and they climbed back onto the bike again, the raw power vibrating between her legs. She could definitely see the appeal of riding on one of the powerful machines especially since she got to wrap her arms around Daryl's stomach, the denim of his jeans rubbing gently against her inner thighs.

He took her further out of town to a more rural area and pulled up in front of a small house before cutting the engine. He helped her off of the bike first and then pushed out the kickstand before following her. It was dark out, the only light coming from a large night light in the backyard that stood next to a small building.

She was startled when he grabbed her hand, leading her along behind him as she squinted into the darkness. "Where are we?" She whispered.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to whisper. Maybe it was because of the darkness or the way the silence engulfed them as they walked. He didn't respond right away, instead stopping at the building that sat away from the house. Opening the door, he turned on the light and she took in her surroundings as he moved away from her.

"My place," his smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

The room was sparsely furnished with various tools, an old refrigerator, and a pool table, but it was clean, a fact that surprised her. Most men she knew weren't really neat especially if they lived alone. Then again, she didn't really know that many men either. She frowned at that.

Daryl opened the fridge and dug inside, holding up a beer in her direction, "Beer?"

Carol nodded, "Okay." She hadn't ever tried beer, but a lot of people drank it so she figured it couldn't be that bad.

He popped the top for her, passing her the frosty brew as he grabbed one of his own, taking a sip as he studied her. She brought the can to her lips, sniffing it discreetly before taking a small sip. She tried to disguise the look of disgust that overcame her, but she didn't think she was successful by the way he laughed at her expression.

"I've never had beer," she offered meekly.

"Figured as much. Didn't peg ya for a drinker," he commented.

Her cheeks flamed, but she remained quiet and they stood there in silence for a few moments. Finally, he gestured to the pool table located in the back of the room.

"Play?" He asked.

She nodded, "Okay."

She kept silent about the fact that pool was a favorite pastime of hers and she was virtually undefeated. Daryl quickly figured it out though, swearing at every opportunity as she managed to beat him three times. By that point, she had drunk down three beers and she could stomach the aftertaste a lot better now. She began to laugh at the dumbest things, screwing up even though she had been trying hard to sink shots. Even Daryl stopped to laugh a few times and missed several good shots of his own.

"I sink this shot then I get ta kiss you," Daryl said, his voice becoming husky and deep.

He leaned over the table, granting her a view of his firm ass as he did so. She watched his tongue snake from the corner of his mouth as he concentrated and she tried to hold back the snicker that threatened to escape. Unfortunately she wasn't successful and he missed the shot because he too, began to laugh.

She knew she should be disappointed that he had missed the shot, but she was feeling too good at this moment to think too much about it. She did however, still want that kiss. She walked over to him and brushed against him, his hands skirting over her hips. She tilted her face up, begging to be kissed. He obliged, moving his lips sensually over hers. She shifted forward pressing her whole body against him and they made out for a bit. Carol dared to slip her hand underneath his shirt, his own hand following hers, stopping her explorations.

"I didn't bring ya here for that. Ya keep doin' that though and I ain't gonna be able ta keep bein' a gentleman," he mumbled.

Carol leaned closer to whisper, "I don't want you to be a gentleman."

Daryl closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as if his life depended on it. When he opened them again, his eyes were noticeably darker.

"Carol." He said her name as if it cost him all of his strength to do so.

"I had a fantasy," She blurted out before she could stop herself. She groaned silently, realizing that the beer has stopped any filter she might have had tonight. She tried to flee, but his hands curved around her waist, holding her into place. She had his full attention now.

"A fantasy?" He asked curiously.

She licked her lips, "Yes. It's been...driving me wild."

"Describe it to me."

Carol blushed, "Oh, no. I couldn't do that. It's...graphic."

"Tell me what ta do first," he said. She noticed the way his hands trembled slightly against her as he shifted.

Carol was at a loss for words, ironic really, since she was a teacher and had to describe things everyday.

"Did I kiss you?" His voice was barely audible as he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. She was dizzy when he finally pulled away.

"What next?" He urged.

"You pinned me against my desk and...slid your hands underneath my skirt." She swallowed dryly as his hands edged underneath her skirt, the tips of his fingers grazing her panties.

"Like this?"

She nodded, spreading her legs apart for him. His fingers inched higher, sliding against the lacy material. Her head fell forward, her forehead resting against his shoulder.

"Carol...tell me ta stop," he pleaded.

"No. Please don't."

Daryl groaned, his mouth seeking and finding hers once again. His fingers inched underneath her panties and found her dripping wet with arousal.

"Christ," he muttered as he pushed his finger in deep.

Carol gripped his arms for balance as he worked her, his chest heaving against her own. It didn't take long at all for Carol's orgasm to hit her like a freight train in the night. She convulsed against him, embarrassed at how quickly she had fallen apart, but unable to care at the moment. She couldn't seem to form coherent thought or noise as she reveled in the relief of her release.

Daryl must have mistaken her silence for unhappiness and he changed positions with her, lifting her onto the edge of the pool table. "I can do better," his rough voice was laced with promise.

Before Carol could open her mouth to correct him, he pushed her skirt up and knelt between her legs. Any statements she had once entertained fled her mind. With one last glance in her direction, he buried his face between her legs. Carol's breath hitched as his tongue slid the length of her lips before darting inside to taste her.

No man had ever gone down on her before and she tried to cover herself, a bit self-conscious at Daryl seeing her so intimately. He stopped her from hiding, placing his hands on her thighs to keep her legs spread. It was foolish of her really, considering the erotic fantasies that her mind had already been tormenting her with. This level of intimacy was new to her though.

She wasn't entirely sure what she expected, but when the smooth pad of his tongue slid across her soft folds, she arched her body up off of the table, her hands finding their way into his hair. He took his time, leisurely stroking her in ways that made her entire body flush with pleasure. He kept up his assault until she began to whimper, her fingers tugging at his hair desperately. He seemed to read her body's responses very well, staying in places that elicited the most response.

She arched up when he sucked on her clit, her eyes running over him. His own eyes were closed, but opened immediately as if he could sense her staring. She was helpless to look away from the erotic sight that he presented. With his toned arms wrapped around her thighs, his hair mussed from her tugs, and his face buried into her with eyes that scorched, he was the perfect picture of sexual desire. She was sure this image would be burned into her brain forever. He reached up with his hand and worked one finger inside of her alongside his tongue. Carol's body shook and she cried out sharply as she dissolved into a river of spasms that seemed to go on forever. He stayed in position until she lay spent. She watched him as he wiped his mouth, an expression resembling pride upon his face.

When he positioned her panties back into place though, she frowned and sat up. "Wait. Where are you going?"

He looked embarrassed for a moment, "I...I don't have any condoms. I told ya I didn't plan on this."

_God, he was so sweet and endearing._

Biting her lip, she reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small foil packet. He stared down at the condom and then back at her in disbelief.

"It's not mine," she blurted. He raised his brows and Carol quickly moved to correct herself. "I mean, my friend Glenn...he gave it to me - well, forced it on me is more like it," she muttered.

"Why would yer friend give ya a condom?" Daryl's expression was one of mild amusement.

"He thinks I need to get laid," Carol confessed.

Daryl moved closer, pushing his way back between her thighs. "And do ya need ta get laid?" His voice was low, matching the one from her fantasy.

She nodded mutely and he groaned, rubbing against her so that she felt his erection. She was surprised to find that she was wet again, her body throbbing in anticipation.

He kissed her neck, his lips raining soft kisses down smooth flesh. She shivered and felt his hands working his belt open. She placed her own over his, pushing them out of the way so that she could take over. His eyes were dark with arousal as he watched her unbuckle the belt and slowly slide the leather free of his waist. His breathing deepened as she unbuttoned the jeans, her fingers slowly sliding his zipper down. She pushed the jeans down past his thighs, his erection springing forth to greet her. He pulled his legs free of the pants and kicked them aside. Sliding his hands down her arms, he lifted them above her head, pulling her shirt up and off, tossing it behind him. His hands reached behind her, fumbling with the clasp of her bra before finally freeing her breasts. His eyes roved over her appreciatively even as his hands reached for the condom. He unwrapped it and she watched, completely transfixed by the sight as he rolled the latex down the length of his shaft.

He eased her back onto the table and slid her panties free of her legs before lifting himself up so that they were on the same level. Shyly she parted her legs at his hesitation and the hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Lining the head of his cock up with her, he slowly slid himself inside of her body. Carol's body was screaming for more at the slow pace. She lifted her hips into him and he swore under his breath.

"Need a minute," he panted.

He held himself steady, his eyes closed and then he began to move, slow at first and then faster as they adjusted to one another.

She clung to his shoulders, "Talk dirty to me," she whispered.

He blinked down at her in surprise and she almost thought that she had gone too far.

"Ya like it dirty?" He whispered. Carol nodded, biting her lips as his words hit her just right. "Want me to fuck ya 'til ya cum? Gonna cum for me like a dirty girl?"

She whimpered, his deep voice flowing over her like honey. It didn't help that she had the amazing view of watching his forearms flexing on either side of her, his jaw clenched as he thrust into her.

"Yes...Oh, God Daryl. Fuck me, please!"

There was something so erotic about saying the dirty words that she normally never got to say. She exploded beneath him, clinging weakly to his arms.

"Christ," he muttered harshly.

He thrust into her roughly and then released a deep groan as he rode out his own orgasm. Panting, he slid out of her and collapsed onto the table next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"That," Carol breathed out, "was amazing."

He turned his head to look at her. His hair was sticking to his forehead in places, coated with sweat and he looked incredibly sexy.

"Live up to ya fantasy?" He asked.

Carol nodded, a grin splitting across her face. "And then some."

He chuckled and rolled off of the table, reaching out a hand to help her up. He disposed of the condom and they both dressed in silence. She wasn't sure what to do now. She wanted to see him again...she didn't want this to be just one of those things.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" He asked. "I mean, not _this_ specifically," he gestured to the pool table behind them. "I mean, I ain't objectin' to it, but I'd really like ta see ya again."

Carol's heart jumped within her chest and she smiled brightly. She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

Carol nodded, her lips parting as he tilted his head towards her mouth, angling his lips over hers for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, she glanced over at the pool table and blushed.

"I can't believe we just did it on a pool table," she murmured.

He followed her gaze, "Yeah...Never gonna look at that table in tha same way."

She giggled and turned to head for the door, "It might be interesting," she said.

"What might be?"

"Having sex in unconventional places." Her cheeks were flushed with redness.

"You _are_ a dirty girl."

She laughed.


End file.
